Love Bitten Snake
by youngblood207
Summary: Mirra can't help but be a tiny bit obsessed with the enchantingly off beat Luna Lovegood. Really this is just an excuse for me to write cute scenarios for one of my favorite characters and my OC. Also, first try at all this so feel free to leave any advice! Rating is because sometimes when I say cute I just mean smut. :p
1. Chapter 1

That Day in Potions Class

Mirra wished her head of house would shut up. Normally potions was alright. Snape certainly favored his slytherin students so that was a plus. But the last thing on Mirras mind at the moment was potions. The petite ravelclaw in front of her shifted in her seat again. The motion exposed more of her thigh... shit. She wasn't sure if she was loving or hating the new seating arangement. Usually Luna sat on the other side of the class. But someone decided to take insipiration from a muggle prank and enchanted her chair to make a less than flattering noise every time Luna sat in it. Or shifter her weight in it for that matter. Eventually it was so distracting that even Snape broke and insisted that Luna find another seat. As luck would have it, the only open one was directly in front of Mirra. Mirra made a mental note to find and hex the shit out of whoever pulled the prank when she got the chance. Luna hadn't really seemed to mind it though. When she first sat down she'd looked a bit confused but then she'd looked almost... fond of the noises the chair made. Charmed even, like someone had written her a nice letter rather than played a rude prank. Luna never reacted to things the way other people would. It's what earned her the nick name "Loony Lovegood". Mirra supposed she had to admit that Luna was a bit odd. But that's what was so lovely about her. So Mirra had taken to calling her "Lovely Luna." Only in her head of course. She hadn't actually talked to the ravenclaw girl much yet, so it was a little premature to have come up with a pet name. She hated that she wasn't able to talk to her. Mirra was a slytherin. She was hardly one to be intimdated by other people, least of all this little whisp of a girl. But every time she'd tried to strike up a conversation... Like last week. She'd tried to approach Luna to compliment her radish earings and dazzle her with the charm that slytherin girls were renowned for. Instead she'd ended up walking up to her, saying "you have radishes in your ears" and walking away. Mirra flinched at the memory. The rediculous way she'd handled herself had left her determined to find some form of redemption for her behavior. It was gonna take a lot to maker her forget her embarassment though. She figured Luna moaning her name in pleasure a few times ought to do the trick... nope. Wrong train of thought for potions class. Shit. Snape had just erased the last step from the board and she hadn't written it down. Well when opportunity comes knocking... Luna had been scribbling furiously so surely she'd jotted down the instructions. And both of their potions partners were out sick today, the Weasleys were having a sale on their puking pastels. So as snape slamed his book shut and ordered everyone to begin brewing, Mirra leaned forward and tapped Luna on the shoulder. The blonde girl twirled around in her seat and looked at Mirra curiously.

"Need a partner?" Mirra asked trying her best to sound like she could care less about the answer.

"Oh, yes please. Thank you." Luna smiled sweetly at her. Shit. Well that was unsettlingly cute. Mirra tried to settle down her heart beat. It was just a smile for fucks sake.

"Did you copy down all of the instructions?" Mirra asked.

"Oh um... well..." Luna bit her lip and tried to conceal her notebook. It was too late though. Mirra had already seen the rather imagionative doodles that covered the page. It didn't look like she'd copied anything from the board. Mirra bit back a laugh. There went the last chance at a decent grade on this potion. But the adorable shade of pink that Luna was turning was more than worth it. Mirra's grade was practically perfect so she could take the fall on one potion. She couldn't help but wonder if Lunas grade was alright though. It probably wasn't if she made a regular habit of doodling instead of taking notes. At least they could start the potion anyways. Maybe they could squeeze out partial credit from Snape. He wasn't known for grading kindly but Mirra was one of his favorites. So Mirra opened her notebook to where she had been taking notes before her hormones had so rudely interupted her and set to work. They didn't talk much. Ok, so they didn't talk at all. They did brush hands a few times though. And each time Mirra felt a current of electricity jolt through her eminating from wherever they had touched. This was rediculous. She'd have to do something about this soon if she wanted to retain her sanity. They got to the part of the potion where Mirra had stopped taking notes and to Mirra's surprise, Luna kept brewing. She didn't even seem to notice that there weren't any more instructions. Mirra watched her curiously until the potion turned the light lavender it was meant to be when finsihed and Luna set down her wand.

"Luna how did you do that?" Mirra asked. Luna looked a bit confused by the question.

"How did I do what?"

"Finsih the potion without instructions." Mirra clarified.

"Oh. Well once we got to a certian point... it just kinda clicked what they were going for and I knew how I would have gone about making it were it me... so I just did that." Mirra was very impressed. Having that kind of understanding of such a complicated potion was practically unheard of in a student. She couldn't decide if she was perturbed that Luna was that much smarter than her or turned on by it. Bit of both probably. They bottled their potion and turned it in to proffesor Snape. They both gathered their things and Mirra turned to leave. She was a bit annoyed for not taking this opportunity to flirt with Luna even a little. So she decided she'd attempt to say something before she left.

"Well, it was a pleasure working with you. Hope we get to be partners again sometime soon lovely Luna." she said before winking, spinning around on her heals, and walking out the door. Had she meant to be that dramatic and call Luna by her secret pet name? No. She was a bit horrified that she'd winked. But did the delightful shade of pink Luna turned make it worth it? Hell yeah. Maybe Mirra could pull this off after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Detention

Mirra crossed her arms across her chest and glared at the clock. Detention was such a waste of time. There were so many things she could be doing. She had plenty of assignments due in the net few days, and her nails needed painted. Hell, she'd rather listen to Malfoy babble on about his daddy and his own self importnace than to sit here doing literally nothing. Hagrid probably thought he was being kind by not making her do some disgusting task for detintion like Snape would have, but truth be told there was nothingf Mirra detested mor than being bored. It was her own fault though. She had been a bit blatant about hexing that ravenclaw boy. She had found out through a fellow slytherin exactly who had pulled that prank on Luna and had retaliated on her behalf. Luna would have never even thought of getting even, so Mirra felt compelle to do so for her. It was a hex of her own devising too so hopefully it would take Madame Pomfrey some time to figure out how to get the boys feet to stop making flatulance noises when he walked. It was a bit more childish than Mirra's usual anticts, but it seemed appropriate. It was also a bit obvious. No doubt the entire the entire school had begun to speculate why the standoffish slytherin girl had chosen to get even with a prank played on Luna Lovegood. Let them whisper. Most of the idiots in the other houses were nervous around her for some unfathomable reason, so maybe if they figured it out they would lay off of Luna a bit. Mirra looked back at the clock. Only two minutes had passed. Mirra was considering just walking out and hoping that Hagrid's rediculously kind would allow for that kind of blatant rule breaking when thee door to the classroom turned prison cracked open and a small figure skipped through it.

"Miss Lovegood, take a seat." Hagrid gestured towards the seat directly next to Mirra. He wasn't even going to seperate them so they couldn't talk? Hagrid really was too nice for his own good. Mirra couldn't help but grin. She couldn't fathom what Luna could possibly have done to have earned herself detention, but whatever it was, Mirra was very happy to have the company. Hagrid excused himself saying something about needing to take care of Fang. This was too perfect. Mirra turned in her chair to face Luna.

"Hello Lovely Luna, how are you this evening?"

"Fine, thank you." Luna clipped without looking at her. Well that was... cold. Mirra wasn't sure she had ever heard that tone come out of Luna before. She was more upset than she wanted to admit to have it directed at her. She turned back around and slumped into her chair. What had she done? She supposed she really hadn't stuck around to fully gage Luna's reaction to being called "lovely Luna." Maybe the blush had been embarrassment? She must have thought it was too familiar. "Sorry for calling you lovely Luna." She said in her most unaffected tone. "I'll stop if it bothers you."

"What?" Luna asked looking at her in confusion. "That's not-" Luna stoped and looked back down at the table in front of her. Both girls sat in awkward silence for a moment. If that wasn't it, then what was? "Did you hex Liam?"

"Who?" Mirra asked trully perplexed.

"Liam." Luna looked quite stern. Oh, Mirra realized she must be talking about the ravenclaw boy that had pranked her. That's what she was upset about?

"Well, yeah. Why?" Mirra asked.

"Why?"

"yeah. Why?"

"Well... It was mean."

"So?" Mirra was a bit irritated. Mean? Was she kidding? So what if it was mean? He had started it. Mirra had assumed Luna would be grateful if she noticed at all.

"So, then why did you do it?" Luna asked her curiously.

"B-Because he was mean to you I guess. Do you always ask this many questions?"

"yes." Luna smiled. Good God Mirra was confused. Luna had gone from glaring to smiling at her way more quickly than she was prepared to process. They sat in silence again. Eventually Luna pulled out her notebook and opened it back up to her doodles. Mirra watched her curiously as she took out a pencil and began to add to her creation. She never erased anything, even the lines that didn't make sense. Mirra wondered if she could ask her why without making it sound rude. She went with a safer question instead.

"What are you drawing?"

"Nargles" Luna beamed. That's right, Mirra could recall Luna mentioning nargles on several other occasions. Usually when she was being baited and mocked by other students.

"They're lovely."

"Aren't they? They're very misunderstood though. No one else seems to think they're lovely. I'm glad to find someone else who does."

"I was refering to your sketches. I've never actually seen a Nargle."

"Oh... I suppose you don't believe in them either then."

"I didn't say that. We live in a world of impossible things that most people never see. Why shouldn't there be Nargles?" Mirra wasn't sure exactly what it was about what she had just said that made Luna smile at her like that, but she knew then and there that she'd obsess over making her do it again. Her heart rate quickened and she searched for something else to say. But before she came up with anything Hagrid came back into the room.

"Well I think you've both learned your lesson by now, best get to bed." he said while shooing them out of the room. Something must be really wrong with Fang to get him to act like this. He locked the door behind them and rushed off down the corridor. Which left Mirra and Luna standing underneath the door frame alone. Mirra searched for something to say to break the silence and hopefully lead to a decent goodbye.

"So what exactly are nargles Luna?" Mirra asked. Luna leaned in close to Mirra's ear.

"mischivous creatures that live in mistletoe" she whispered. Before Mirra could process what was happening Luna was on her tip toes pressing her lips against Mirra's. She was immediately flooded with the smell of poppies as well as a strange spinning sensation. Suddenly Luna pulled away. Mirra must have been making quite the face because Luna giggled at her before pointing to the mistletoe above her head and skipping off down the corridor. Ok. Mirra was leaving goodbyes to Luna from now on. 


End file.
